Heal me
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Summary: After winning against 'kirisaki Daichi High' Hanamiya lost his control and a new horrible truth will be revealed and a terrible secrets. kuroko needs to escape from all of this, and to escape from what, he still doesn't know. But He has Gom and Kagami so he is sure he will be okay, or is he? P.S very dark fiction. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A very short prologue, very short one

A/N its going to be original Kuroko no basku story, no pairings… very dark fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no basuke

Summary: After winning against **'kirisaki** **Daichi** **High'** **Hanamiya** lost his control and a new horrible truth will be revealed and a terrible secrets. kuroko needs to escape from all of this, and to escape from what, he still doesn't know. But He has Gom and Kagami so he is sure he will be okay, or is he? P.S very dark fiction.

-0-

The match restarts, the crowed cheers loudly, Teppei Kiyoshi is ready for any new beating he might get from Hanamiya's team, he want nothing more than to protects his teammates and friends, he can't stand the way how Hanamiya can escape his evil plans. However, Kiyoshi is aware, that the referee knows of these dirty tactics that Hanamiya uses, the referee avoid _it_ whenever some of 'kirisaki Daichi High' players gather around Kiyoshi and starts secretly to leave many bruises and scars, and why the referee does that? The answer is simple, they bribed him by huge amount of money, and how does Teppei Kiyoshi knows? He just knows because he is, well… Teppei Kiyoshi.

He doesn't care; because they won the match, and that what made him happy, until Hanamiya lost control and started to scream, his voice held so much rage and hate, despise might be a better word. His voice made the whole audience to quiet down their cheers.

'WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WIN? YOU HAVE JUST DESTROYED MY DREAM!'

He panted tiredly, his teeth were grounded in both anger and mortification, fully drenched in sweat; he nearly strangled kiyoshi, he grabbed Kiyoshi by the collar and heaved him up, Hanamiya's blue bangs were covering his eyes to hide that fearful expression. 'They will come now, they will come again' He started to whisper words that no one could understand what it means, he then un- character like, let go of Kiyoshi this time, they all gasped as Hanamiya legs gave out from under him and he fell hard on his butt, even his teammates seemed fearful to come towards him, he was panting heavily, gasping for a breathe… he clutched his head angrily by his hand, he tried to stand up but failed….' Please, please I don't want to go there again! His voice was barely a whisper but loud enough for Teppei to hear, Kuroko and Kagami, for they were standing beside Kiyoshi.

Until the medics came rushing, to help Hanamiya who seemed okay but mentally damaged… a nurse came near him, he gasped fearfully and flinched away from her' DON'T TOUCH ME' he thrashed and struggled to not let anyone come near him, especially… the doctor and the nurses.

But someone was faster, as they all looked how Hanamiya was being injected by a syringe, that seemed to calm him down, but before he closed his eyes, he glanced at Teppei fearfully' Please help me' and then he fell limp between the nurse's arms.

-0-0-

A person was smirking but a displeased expression on his face, he sipped the expensive alcoholic beverage that he poured after hearing the news, after tasting it, he sighed tiredly… his office was shrouded in darkness, so no one could see how he really looked like, he had many documents to read, and his office was a little bit dirty, and his papers were unorganized. The butler gave him a bad news again, looking through the window and glanced down at how people were rushing to go home, people that soon he will rule… he smirked devilishly and turned the chair around to face the butler man.

'It seems that this project had failed terribly' the butler knows when to speak so he didn't interrupt

'We will get rid of Hanamiya… and I want him, Kuroko Tetsuya, bring him to me' He chuckled evilly as he started to think of a new plan.

End of chapter

A/N so tell me how was it? I am sorry of there were any mistakes, if you found this story interesting please tell me and I love to hear your suggestions! You can give me advices too! I would be grateful if you reviewed this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The chamber was cold, below freezing. He lay exposed on the metal table top, wrists and ankles strapped down. He could see his breath as he exhaled. His teeth chattered and his body shook. His skin was blue and cold to the touch. He tried not to think about what would happen if he made any sudden movements.  
Within minutes, she walked in. Dressed in a long white lab coat, she pulled out a syringe and injected the green liquid into his left forearm. His body shook as he clenched his teeth together. She would not hear him scream. She would not see him cry. Darkness was a powerfull power, for him, it was his deepest fear. No one knew him; he might me villian and made many people lives hell. It was only orders, from whom? He couldn't say… or he will be dead, and then she whispered into his ears, close your eyes… and stay asleep until we find a good reason for you to wake up again, and so he closed his eyes, not wanting to wake up.

-0- Time skip -0-

In a street ball court, Kagami was making his routine exercises, shooting the ball to enter the hoop with no much trouble and watching how the ball would bounce back to him, close enough to his shoes. He grabbed the ball and started to dribble it again, making a noise as the ball once hit the ground. Rough voice interrupted his focused mind, voice that held too much power, turning around he found himself facing Daiki Aomine, the only one who can beat him, his only rival. He scowled irritably upon seeing him with Ryota Kise, with that cheerful personality and charisma that can make any girl squeal in delight.

' Kagamichii, it's so good to see you here'

He greeted him cheerfully; adding Chii to his name, that made him feel irretable, yet a satisfing feeling crossed his heart, to be acknowledge and respected by one of the Generation of Mericals, well who wouldn't feel that? but he already knew it's not a coincidence that they met here, there is something off the way Aomine kept shooting glances at him, as if he knows all about his secrets… yes, he has a lot of secrets, that he doesn't like to talk about them. He tightened his hold on the ball in a tight fist; Kise's words were left unheard, as he spaced out… Aomine frowned worriedly, his rival was acting strange and he didn't like the emotions that flashed through his eyes. He walked towards him and flicked his forehead, making Kagami wince at this gesture, he rubbed his new injury,

"What was that for?"

He yelled irritably, he already knew the answer why he did that, but liked to play the fool one. Kise started to try to strike up a decent conversation by using his annoying ability, faking carcodile tears as Aomine started to get annoyed with his childish acts, and trying to hide behind Kagami from Aomine's visible anger…Kagami sighed as he let go of the ball and in return, as it fell, it landed beside Aomine who bent to grab it and started to circle it on his finger,

"So you actually know that we didn't came here only to chat"

He was suddenly feeling alert, and put on the most serious expression he could make, Kise also dropped the childish acts and became serious like Aomine… who was trying hard not to snap at Kagami for hiding such secrets and still acting as if he doesn't know that he knows

Kagami wanted to escape this place, he felt a little bit afraid, what if they actually knew about all of his secrets, his dignity will be crushed and they will humiliate him… only Kuroko knows of his secrets, Kuroko couldn't have told them, right? Kagami his light after all!

"Why you didn't tell anyone about it?" Aomine emphasized angrily the word 'it' … to show how much he was angry, Kagami started to sweat from the pressure, he started to back away step by step from them, his palms were shaking, he felt a like screaming… they sensed that he wanted to escape, and for that he quickly turned around to run for his life, but unfortunately for him, he bumped into someone after exiting the street ball court, and that someone was his shadow, who was blocking his way and grabbed shockingly, his wrist in a tight hold. Kagami was startled of kuroko's hidden strength! He winced and yelped when Kuroko tightened his hold, while he was trying to free himself.

'L let go' he was surprised by how weak his voice sounded. Still confused, he tugged his wrist, struggling to release it from Kuroko's grip. But Kuroko's hold on him only tightened, making him wince from the pressure. Looking at Kuroko's eyes, they were cold and lifeless, his movements to free himself stopped, he gasped loudly, as he gazed fearfully at his shadow. Kise and Aomine followed him, and were ready to catch him if he tried to escape again. His vision blurred for a moment, he gulped fearfully as the flashbacks were trying to gain his attention again, it was the worst timing ever, even his headache was getting stronger, in a moment he felt his legs give out from under him as he fell on his butt with a loud thud, he looked up at their faces… at their stares, the inner voices were getting louder, making him, flinch in pain… voices that he tried to make them go away, voices…. That's whispered inside his head, many times, wanting to take over and control, he tried to sppress his tears from streaming down… he tried hard but in vain. So he let it all go, the voices… the whispers only grew louder and gravier. He felt himself being tossed aside in a dark corner, as he continued to sob miseribly, and watched himself that was being controled by the voices and the whisperes… he watched as he had changed into someone else… to someone who he couldn't recognize, it was always like that. He watched as Aomine had punched his face, for saying unforgivable words, and watched as he fall unconsious, and knew why, for the first time, why he was shrouded by a comfortable darkness.

End of chapter 2

Yeah confused? Wait for the next chapter to understand, I hope you liked this chapter and sorry if there were mistakes here.


End file.
